


valentine's day

by esctrl



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esctrl/pseuds/esctrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set around 2003 - 2004-ish, but again, nothing's that specific in the fic. also, happy valentine's day</p>
    </blockquote>





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> set around 2003 - 2004-ish, but again, nothing's that specific in the fic. also, happy valentine's day

Johnny shows up at Bam’s house in West Chester on the week of Valentine’s Day like it means something. Bam doesn’t know why he’d think it meant anything, because it doesn’t, and yet Johnny shows up anyway, like he planned it all out that he’d be spending Valentine’s Day with Bam in particular.

Which, is crazy, because Valentine’s Day is a couple’s holiday, it’s meant for real, actual couples, like his mom and dad. Sure, he and Johnny have had a thing going on and off for about a year now, but they’re not together, and Johnny acts like he wants to take Bam out for a romantic dinner date. 

He shows up at Bam’s front door, uninvited and unexpected, with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. He looks like he’s asking Bam to the prom, and Bam lets him in anyway. 

“Nice seein’ you again,” He says, and Bam wonders if he’s missing any special appointments with an interviewer to be here. 

Bam doesn’t say anything, just nods, closes the door behind Johnny and waits for an explanation that might never come. 

Johnny just glances around the house like he’s never been here before, hands still stuffed in his pockets. “This place hasn’t changed a bit,” Bam hears him mumble, and he wishes he could say the same about him. 

“Where’ve you been?” Bam asks as casually as he can, and Johnny turns around and looks at him with raised eyebrows. The corners of his mouth tug down, he shrugs. “Just about everywhere.” 

Bam wonders where _everywhere_ is exactly, but he doesn’t ask. 

~ 

Johnny hangs around, taking up space in Bam’s bed, in his house, in his head, in his heart. It seems like all he cares about is wasting Bam’s time. 

He acts like taking time out of his busy schedule just to be here with Bam is one of the best presents he could give him. He acts like he’s not here by choice. 

He can go back to Hollywood, to New York, to wherever. Go back to his movie premieres, his interviews, whatever. Bam doesn’t care. 

He can’t win any awards or get any publicity staying here. 

Valentine’s Day isn’t mentioned, from either of them. 

~ 

On the morning of February 13th, when Bam’s the first to wake up, and he wanders into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, Johnny stumbles in after him about ten minutes later. 

He’s half-asleep, from what Bam can tell, and he’s not fully awake yet, either, and Johnny kisses him. 

One swift motion, he ducks his head down and he kisses Bam, like he’s been doing it for years. He hasn’t kissed Bam since the last time he was here, months ago. 

His lips are chapped and he tastes like cigarettes. Bam tastes like morning breath and cereal. 

Johnny’s eyes are still closed when he pulls away, and he stumbles off into the hallway to go take a shower. Bam’s left to fish out his spoon from where he dropped it in the bowl of cereal. 

~ 

It’s the 14th of February and Johnny wakes Bam up by tossing a small, heart-shaped box of chocolates on him while he’s still in bed. 

When Bam’s got his eyes open he sees that Johnny’s holding a bouquet of roses, he’s dressed, he looks bored, and Bam’s gotta say he somewhat expected something like this. 

“Sorry I didn’t get you a stuffed animal,” Johnny says, handing the roses to Bam when he sits up, still eyeing Johnny like he’s waiting for this to be some sort of prank and Dunn will come in the room with a camera. “didn’t know what kind to get.” 

Bam rubs at his eyes, holding the bouquet like it’s a bomb, while Johnny stands there, waiting for him to collect himself. 

Bam looks up at him, eyes not yet adjusted to the lighting of the room. “What the fuck is this?” 

Johnny shrugs, doesn’t even blink. “It’s Valentine’s Day.” 

~ 

Johnny eats over half of the chocolates he bought for Bam and takes him out to a movie. 

It’s some shitty action movie that neither of them are really even interested in seeing. Johnny buys the tickets and Bam buys a bucket of popcorn that Johnny keeps eating out of during the movie, but it’s not terrible. 

When the movie’s over and it’s already dark out and they’re heading back to the parking lot, Johnny grabs Bam’s hand and he lets him hold it. Because it’s Valentine’s Day and they’re not dating and they’re not together but Bam couldn’t think of any other person he’d rather spend it with.


End file.
